No era para él
by Esteicy
Summary: Bucky siempre dijo amarla, pero sólo lo comprobó cuando la dejó ir. WinterWitch/ScarletVision AU. Regalo para Luna.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Disney._

 **Hola amigos :3 Este es un WinterWitch AU que se dividirá en pequeñas viñetas, este es le primer capítulo y ya tengo el segundo el cual necesita ser revisado. Estoy pensando si hacer un tercero.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a la hermosa y talentosa Luna Asami por su cumpleaños, porque sé muy bien que es gran fanática de esta pareja. Puse todo mi empeño en conseguir algo angst, espero que el resultado te agrade querida mía.**

 **Aclaro que es un AU ¡y uno de almas gemelas! Tenía muchas ganas de hacer uno con esta temática.**

 **Sin más que decir ¡A leer!**

Bucky la miró fijamente mientras dormía en la cama, la segunda mujer más bella que hubiera visto en su vida, sólo superada por la hermosa pelinegra que le robó el corazón y la cordura tiempo antes de abandonar ese mundo. Wanda le parecía preciosa de una forma un tanto inusual, no era una belleza artificial lograda por el maquillaje, ni tampoco la belleza inocente y pura de una niña...era la belleza propia de algo que se estaba marchitando, como un paisaje otoñal.

Sí...su Wanda se estaba marchitando y él tenía la culpa. Porque fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para tomar a aquella flor y privarla de la luz del sol, intentando inútilmente alimentarla con el resplandor de una vela, tratando de hacerla feliz sabiendo que no era su tarea.

Cuando ella empezó a despertar se puso de pie y abrió ligeramente las cortinas, yendo luego a la cocina por una taza de café recién preparado que le trajo a la cama.

—Buenos días, dormilona —le dijo sonriendo con suavidad, intentado disimular los pensamientos que había tenido antes de que ella despertara.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa antes de soplar el líquido un poco y dar un par de sorbos.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—De maravilla —dijo sonriendo hacia él y adelantándose para besar sus labios con suavidad.

Para cualquier pareja un beso debería ser algo maravilloso, algo mágico para compartir…pero para Bucky cada beso de Wanda era un recordatorio de lo frágil que era su relación. Él la amaba con fuerza y todo lo hacía creer que ella también le tenía un gran cariño, pero su relación estaba destinada a acabar ¿Por qué? Sencillo…ellos no eran almas gemelas.

Cuando las almas gemelas se besaban en sus mentes se manifestaba un recuerdo de la otra persona, su recuerdo más feliz y preciado, haciendo imposible confundirse o caer en un error. Cuando conocías a esa persona se suponía que ibas a pasar toda tu vida con ella, que se casarían y envejecerían juntos…pero Bucky no contó con esa suerte.

James conoció a su alma gemela siendo apenas un niño, su nombre era Olivia y era su vecina. Era una niña rara, muy seria y que siempre estaba sola, al principio no se habían llevado bien, pero por azares del destino acabaron jugando juntos una tarde cualquiera…de una amistad infantil pasaron a un romance adolescente y luego un amor de adultos. Cada vez que la besaba un recuerdo de la niñez de Liv se hacía presente en su cabeza, evidenciando que ella era la mujer con la que debía pasar el resto de su vida.

Pero lamentablemente no fue así, la vida se la llevó mucho antes por culpa de un fatídico accidente, dejándolo solo y perdido. Él sabía bien que en la vida sólo se encontraba a un alma gemela, y que sólo con ella se podía ser verdaderamente feliz…pero conoció a Wanda y quiso intentarlo.

Wanda era preciosa, rara también y algo tímida, la conoció en el parque y se prendó de todo lo que ella era, se enamoró de su aire melancólico y sus monólogos sobre la magia en lo cotidiano. Se atrevió a besarla sabiendo que cuando se tocaran ningún recuerdo vendría a sus mentes…y aunque ella se mostró triste por eso, no lo detuvo de besarla una vez más y luego otra.

Wanda sólo se dejó querer…quizás porque le tenía lástima, quizás porque se tenía lastima a sí misma, pero dejó que las cosas fluyeran en una relación que contra todo pronóstico era bastante agradable, después de todo los dos parecían combinar bien y se entendían de buena forma.

Pero Bucky sabía que era algo pasajero, que su alegría tenía fecha de caducidad, pues su Wanda tenía allá afuera a un hombre que había sido seleccionado por el destino mismo para hacerla feliz y ese no era él.

Pero mientras pudiera se aferraría a ella…porque sin recuerdos en sus besos él la amaba de verdad.

 **Espero que les gustara este primer capítulo, y espero haber planteado bien el AU.**

 **Si te gustó Lunita seré la persona más feliz del mundo, sabes que el angst no es mi fuerte pero tú te mereces un intento.**

 **Si desean dejar un review se los agradecería con el alma, cualquier autor debe entender que es algo muy valioso.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
